Revenge
by RWG
Summary: When Naruto finds out about his older brother, how will Naruto live life being targeted by both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Naruto is forced to train and fight against them or surrender to them. However once he surrenders the blood of his friends family and everyone he knew will be all over his hands.


A young blonde stood at the gates of Konoha waiting for his teammates. It was 7:00 in the morning and their sensei had told them to be there at 7:30 sharp. The blonde haired boy had greeted the old Hokage at the Hokage Mansion and had run down to the gates without breakfast. He stood by the gates waiting for his rival and teammate who was usually first to prepare for a mission, Sasuke the most morose, and apathetic, child you could meet in the history of Konoha yet every girl liked him.

"I will pulverize him one day and be better than he ever was." thought Naruto as he looked at the time again. 8:00 am. He sighed before thinking, "where were those idiots?" He looked around and only saw a few people who scowled at the sight him. "Should I wait just a little longer they'll get mad at me if I don't show up or appear at the right time." he thought for a little more and then decided to leave. He left thirty minutes later but decided to visit the Hokage for a bit.

"Hello Jiji!" Naruto yelled as he entered the room. He saw the third speaking with an older looking person. He eyed the teen and remained silent after his outburst.

"Ah Naruto just in time to meet someone, Naruto this is your older brother Menma Uzumaki." announced the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto almost wept tears of joy. He always wished to have a family member. Naruto almost denied his existence.

"Re-al-y?" questioned Naruto while tears streamed down his face. Menma walked over to Naruto and wiped the boys tears. He helped him stand up and grinned.

"It's ok Naruto I'm here for you know. I've just been getting stronger to protect you." assured the older Uzumaki. I once met you when I was eight years old and you were one day old but then I come back ten years later and see you've grown so much.

The other boy called Menma had blonde hair and blue eyes like Naruto but seemed more like their father the fourth. He seemed more calm and collected. Menma then looked at Sarutobi

"Why is his name Uzumaki I thought after I arrived both of us would be Namikaze like Tou-san." whined the older child of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death.

"Relax Menma, for safety reasons I decided both of you will go by the surname of Uzumaki." said the third. Menma calmed down and looked at Naruto again.

"Ok Naruto let's talk a bit then you can show me the town all right." Menma spoke and made Naruto happy. He looked back at the Hokage while being dragged by Naruto and mouthed a thank you.

Unknown to the two Uzumaki there was a certain man watching them. A certain serpent like pedo just waiting for the right time. Naruto and Menma arrived to find Naruto's apartment wrecked again this time with graffiti all over the place. Menma being a quicker reader scanned through some of the writing and covered Naruto's eyes. Menma seemed to despise the village already.

"Why don't we sleep somewhere else?" Menma said with a smile while cursing the damn people of the village. He walked Naruto out of the apartment and then they went back to the Hokage tower. He bowed to the Hokage and pleaded for a place closer to both the Uchiha and Hyuuga.

"I think it'll be safer than anywhere else the two strongest clans in the village will naturally be more alert than the other civilians of Konoha." said the older Uzumaki child.

"I think so too Menma but it's going to be very hard to find an apartment in that area where they will be willing to take you two." Hiruzen said keeping the last part to himself. Menma eyed the third before bowing. "Any help you may provide would be lovely but please we need a new home sooner or later, Naruto's old apartment was destroyed." So we'll need somewhere to sleep for tonight. Then I'll take Naruto's training into my own hands seeing as everybody despises him." finished Menma while. Sarutobi sighed while looking out to the view. He nodded and knew that Menma was right.

"Fine I will make room for you two in the closest possible location to both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga." with that said Hiruzen summoned an ANBU to lead the two blondes' to their new homes.

"Understood sir." the ANBU bowed and shunshin'd them around to where they lived. The ANBU took them up the stairs but stopped them as on top of the stairs sat the pale pedo with his tongue sticking out and his eyes trained on Naruto. The ANBU quickly pulled the two Uzumaki back and jumped to the rooftops on another building. Menma struggled to make the ANBU let his shirt go yelling insults to both the ANBU and Orochimaru. He finally got out of the hands of the ANBU and preformed some hand-seals. He yelled **Suiton: Suiben (Water Release Water Whip), which** formed a whip in Menma's hands. He lunged at Orochimaru and Orochimaru giggled a little before jumping up. Menma used the whip and wrapped it around Orochimaru's leg. He flipped Orochimaru over and then cast another jutsu at Orochimaru. **Suiton: Ja No Kuchi **(Water Release: Snake's Mouth) and launched a column of water shaped like a snake at Orochimaru. Orochimaru turned the lower part the lower half of his body into a snake's tail. He slithered toward the ANBU and slammed him towards a building. He then moved toward Naruto. Menma threw an explosive kunai at Orochimaru, which stopped him for a second, and then Menma launched senbon at him. Orochimaru giggled as he thought the senbon would be quite worthless, that was until they hit him. Orochimaru felt a surge of pain while each of the senbon released lightning chakra into Orochimaru's body temporarily stunning him. Menma jumped and activated his water whip again. He wrapped it all around Orochimaru's body and let his lightning chakra flow into the whip. Orochimaru shed his skin and back flipped away from the three people. He smiled and the silts in his amber eyes moved around. He sneered and finally he turned around looking as if he was engulfed by flame.

"I'll kill this village just wait." he muttered before completely vanishing.

Menma breathed heavily before kneeling down he was tired from chakra exhaustion. Naruto stood with an expressionless face when he realized all that had happened. He jumped over to Menma and helped him up.

"Are you ok Menma?" he asked. Menma looked dazed but happy he had just made one of the Sannin retreat. The ANBU shunshin'd next to the two. He eyed the Uzumaki's behind his mask and made sure to lead them to their new apartment. Once they were settled the ANBU gave them the key and shunshin'd away. He quickly made his way to the Hokage Mansion and ran inside the Hokage's office.  
"Hokage-sama" he repeated and alerted Hiruzen to his presence. Hiruzen stood and answered the ANBU.

"What's the matter?" asked Hiruzen before turning around. The ANBU spoke quickly but Hiruzen managed to hear one word. He heard the name of his old pupil.

"What did Orochimaru do this time?" the usually calm Hokage almost yelled. The ANBU shivered but told the third what had happened to him while he escorted the two Uzumaki to their new home.

The Hokage nodded and finally said "Lock down the village nobody can come in or leave the village gather the Jonin and ANBU make sure they scan every part of the area. If he is still in the village we will find him." The ANBU left and within an hour the people of the village were evacuated. The Jonin and ANBU were looking all over the place for any signs of Orochimaru. Any indication to where he could've gone. The Hokage was in his office getting reports every ten minute on the situation. By the morning the lockdown of the village was lifted but shinobi were told to stay alert. Back in Naruto's new apartment Naruto and Menma were just waking up.

"Naruto wake up or I won't train you today." teased the older Uzumaki. When Naruto heard that he jumped straight up.

"Yeah Menma I'm up." he said. He jumped off of the bed and ran over to Menma. Menma counted the money he had before coming to the village. A few thousand yen and a few kunai left over. Menma decided to buy Naruto brand new shinobi clothes and treat him to the best ramen stand they had in Konoha.

"Ok Naruto let's go." said Menma. He and Naruto left the apartment and locked the door. They went out on the streets only to see hundreds of people already awake. Menma cursed under his breath and then he led Naruto to the rooftops. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop searching for a store that seemed to attract their sense of fashion. Finally Menma spotted a nice looking store close to the flower shop, which belonged to one of the clans of Konoha. Naruto hated going shopping because of some minor problems so he tried to convince his brother that they didn't need to go anywhere. He finally spoke but was ignored by Menma.

"Menma I like my clothes really there's no need to change them or to go into any stores."

"No it's not normal for a ninja like yourself to be wearing orange you'll be spotted a mile away." said Menma while they entered the store.

Immediately a woman yelled them at in her 30's.

"You damn demon brat get out haven't I already told you to stay away from me." she yelled fiercely which angered the hell out of Menma. When it came to Menma he may have acted like Minato but he had the rage of Kushina buried in his soul. He quickly moved and disappeared from the sight of the woman. He appeared behind her and placed a kunai next to her throat.

"I'm sorry but if you speak to my little brother like that one more time I will make the demon inside **_both of us_** your last worry." he assured her with the biggest grin on his face. The woman shivered and apologized after Menma let her go. She bowed and said with a shaky voice "take what you want just don't hurt me." Menma giggled before turning around.

"How about you tell us where all the good clothes are and don't overprice us." demanded Menma.

The woman trembled with fear, she stood and took them all around the store giving them with some of the most expensive stuff and nicest clothing she could find.

"This is all good take it and just leave me alone." she pleaded. Menma giggled.

"Ok but if I hear you yell one more time there's going to be an empty grave which will be filled with your body." he said to her walking out of the store. Naruto looked so surprised he hadn't spoken up the entire time because he was afraid of Menma. Menma turned and gave Naruto the bags before he burst out laughing. Naruto looked at him weirded out by his actions.

"Did you see her face she was so scared of a fake kunai!" exclaimed Menma.

"Fake?" asked Naruto.  
"Yes fake I'm not crazy I would never actually use a real kunai." Menma said while still giggling.

"Ok so we got our new clothes what now?" asked Naruto. Menma smiled and said.

"We go back home leave these bags then you take me to the best ramen stand there is in Konoha."

Naruto smiled and then asked surprisingly "You also like ramen?". Menma nodded his head and they cheered and celebrated. Wow no wonder we're related the two said with happy voices. They raced home and left the clothing as they went to Ichiraku's Ramen. Menma looked at the little stand but decided not to judge it until he tried the food. He prepared his fake kunai and thought about scaring the rude owner of the stand. Naruto drags in Menma and Ichiraku stares at both Naruto and Menma. Menma waits for Ichiraku to make just one rude comment to threaten him.

"Hello Naruto can I get you the usual?" he asked turning around to see Ayame already preparing to cook it. Naruto smiled as Menma stood there with questions floating in his head. Ichiraku looked at Menma and wondered who the guy with Naruto was.

"Naruto who is that man over there?" Ichiraku asked finally.

"He is my brother Menma Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed out loud. Ichiraku and Ayame stood dazed before Ayame spoke up.

"Hello Uzumaki-kun" she greeted. Menma sat down and greeted her back. He was surprised at the fact that they were being nice to the two Uzumaki.

Naruto ordered for his older brother and flashed a smile at him. "Let him try the tastiest ramen you have Ichiraku I bet he'll love It." said Naruto. Ichiraku nodded and both he and Ayame prepared two bowls filled with the best ramen.

"It's on the house so eat up Naruto." said Ichiraku as he turned to clean some dishes.

Menma took his two chopsticks and played with the food before grabbing a noodle and eating it.

Before he realized it he slurped the whole bowl down. He looked at Naruto who was already slurping a second bowl. Ichiraku gave the older Uzumaki a second bowl and the two ate for an hour or so. They thanked Ichiraku and Ayame and Menma took out his wallet to pay but were stopped by Ichiraku.

"Like I said it's on the house." Menma was astounded at the kindness of the man before thanking him once again and leaving.

"Boy they're so nice Naruto you're lucky to know them." Menma said as little bowls of ramen flew through his imagination. Naruto grinned and followed Menma.

"So where do we go now?" asked Naruto. Menma grinned and pointed to the Uchiha compound before saying to Naruto "to find you a sparring partner."

The two walked over to the Uchiha compound and were met by two guards.

"What would you two want in the Uchiha compound?" asked one of the guards. Menma looked up at the guard and replied, "We're looking for an Uchiha who can be a sparring partner for my little brother. Along with us three there will also be a Hyuuga. I guarantee their protection whoever they may be." The two guards eyed him and then Naruto then they told the two "Fine we'll let you two speak with Fugaku about your matters." Within ten minutes the two had walked into the home of Fugaku Uchiha. They entered and bowed to the Uchiha patriarch.

"Fugaku-san it's been a long time since I've last seen you. How're Mikoto and your two sons." asked Menma out of the blue. Fugaku eyed the boy trying to remember where the boy was from.

I am Minato and Kushina's son don't you remember me?" said Menma surprising the patriarch of the Uchiha clan. Fugaku stood up and glanced at Menma once more.

"Long time no see kid it's really good to see the living incarnation of Minato." said the patriarch.

"Fugaku I come here on good terms with the Uchiha seeking a sparring partner for my little brother." Menma pointed over at Naruto while talking. "Is there anyone you can spare for today?" he asked waiting for an answer.

Fugaku summoned two Uchiha one being his son Uchiha Sasuke and the second being Uchiha Hitomi the niece of Fugaku. Fugaku spoke after the two had bowed.

"You two are going to be training with the two Uzumaki behind you. Show them the true prowess of the Uchiha and make sure to be worthy opponents." Fugaku said as he dismissed them. He turned to Menma and spoke.

"They are two powerful children of the Uchiha clan Hitomi and Sasuke please take care of them." asked Fugaku. Menma nodded in response and then took the three children with him to the Hyuuga compound.

Menma walked into the compound only to be surrounded by Hyuuga clan members. The Hyuuga stood in their attack poses and prepared to question Menma.

"Before you all ask I'm here to ask Hiashi Hyuuga for a favor." Menma said.

Some of the clan members sneered "What could Hiashi-san possibly have to owe you for?" they asked in unison.

"I'd talk about that with him rather than his fellow clansmen." Menma replied. The men looked at him and said "Fine but the kids stay here." Menma nodded signaling that he agreed with their demands. He followed one of the clansmen to Hiashi and left the two alone. Hiashi turned and gasped as though he were looking at a ghost.

"M-M-Minato is it really you?" Hiashi asked before activating the Byakugan to check the man's chakra network.

Menma raised his hands and replied "Hello Hiashi-kun sorry I'm not my father but I am pretty close."

Hiashi realized that the man in front of him was the older son of Minato. Menma bowed to the Hyuuga clan leader.

"What may I do for you Menma?" asked Hiashi before ordering some tea for himself and his guest. Menma looked at the waiter deliver the tea. Menma spoke to Hiashi about how he wanted some training partners for Naruto.

"Hmm I guess Neji Hyuuga my nephew would help greatly and Miyuki Hyuuga. I would let my own daughter go however I don't think she has what it takes to be a ninja." Hiashi finished. Menma finished his tea and stood.

"Thanks Hiashi but here's a piece of advise if you keep discouraging your daughter she won't learn anything. A kinder tone with her could go a long way." advised Menma before he left Hiashi to think.

He arrived to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji staying quiet while Hitomi and Miyuki were talking about something he couldn't make out. He announced his presence to the five children and then told them about the training they were going to do.

"Off to the training fields." Menma announced. Menma smirched a little hoping he could learn some things.


End file.
